1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curtain accessories, and more particularly, to a decorative curtain holder adapted to embellish a curtain and to hold curtain fabric or other material in place in a preselected manner without penetrating the curtain fabric, leaving permanent marks on the curtain fabric, or in any way interfering with the integrity of the curtain fabric or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative devices for embellishing and holding curtains in various prearranged positions generally are known. One such device called a "curtain tie" comprises a band of fabric looped around a curtain panel and drawn tightly to say, one side of a window, and fastened to the wall adjacent the window with a clip or fastener. This well known form of curtain holding device while presenting an attractive appearance is relatively permanent and cannot easily be located with respect to the curtain, i.e. once it is "nailed up" so to speak, it is relatively inconvenient to move or change.
Another known form of curtain retaining accessory comprises a tack which typically consists of a decorative element having a needle sharp tack or "stick pin" extending rearwardly therefrom which latter may be engaged with a cooperating clasp. In use, the curtain fabric is gathered in a desired manner to create a pleasing arrangement and held in place by piercing the fabric material of the gathered curtain with the stick pin and attaching the clasp from behind the curtain. While the curtain stick pin gives the user flexibility by permitting it to be located anywhere throughout the curtain's full extent, the requirement of having the stick pin pierce the curtain material presents the disadvantage of forming undesirable holes in the curtain material.
A long standing need therefore exists for a decorative curtain holder which may be placed anywhere on the curtain, which effectively holds the curtain material in place in a desired manner, but which does not require permanent deformation or localized destruction of the curtain material such as would be the cause if holes were made therein by use of a stick pin. Such a need is completely fulfilled by the present invention. Additional advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident from a further reading of this specification.